Love Notes
by TheKazatzaniManor
Summary: After the encounter with Zatsune and her twin sister, Pirate Captain Ranji Kazatzani has taken and interest on the twins, what are his plans, hold them for ransom, or will he fall for someone, what about Zatsune? Will she see the Captain as someone her father should hang, or will she see him as her soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

Loves Notes: The Encounter

In the early ages where Japan was controlled by an Emperor, where pirates ruled the seas, fighting, searching for gold, pillaging villages, and holding nobles for ransom, a hard time to live. One pirate, Ranji Kazatzani, had done these the day he turned 14, now 19, the quite handsome male, whose hair was strange, most of it red, but his bangs had been dyed with black and white, his eyes clear as the clearest of any waters, was now getting bored with the daily life of being chased down the King of France, the Emperor of Japan, and other high ranking men, he felt a deep emptiness in his chest, for sometime it had bothered him.

"McGunigle!" Ranji called out, stepping out of quarters of his ship, The Calling.

"Yes, Captain!" A short raggedy adult said, eating what seemed to by mutton, and large piece at that, quickly waddled towards Ranji, "What do you need."

"How far are we until the next sea-port?" He said and looked at his crew members working hard to keep the ship afloat.

"About a days time, are we need in supplies, I can run a check to see? Or are we in need of entertainment?"

"Not quite, I want information, any trades that would be profitable for us, any ships that are being sold, I want to make my crew larger, about three ships larger actually, The Calling is in need of more protection."

"Yes, yes, Shall i make the destination for the port now?" McGunigle asked, knowing the answer but wanted to make sure.

"Why of course, prepare some men to recruit new members, and I want you to try and find a worthy ship." Ranji ordered before leaving his 1st mate to spread the word. The crew scrambled about, turning the ship eastward towards one of the closest towns, Cape Muroto of Japan.

Sitting down on his chair and looking over the map of the sea, he marked the destination before feeling his foot be rubbed one by his feline companion.

"Lady Rose? What do you want." Ranji said warmly and picked up the kitten and kissed its' head, hearing her purr made his day, scratching her chin, Ranji held her in his arms, grabbing some catfood and filling her plate, setting her down, watching her eat.

"Oh what would i do without you Lady Rose."

Night had fallen, Ranji had his kitten on his chest, curled up on his chest and sleeping lightly. Not wanting to wake her, he picked her up as slow as he could, leaving her on the center of his bed before walking out of the stern. Looking around, seeing some of crew continue to maneuver the ship for Mutoro. Giving a light sigh, Ranji sat on a railing, where McGunigle joined him.

"Do you remember when I saved you from being sold as a slave to one of the seven Dukes?" Ranji said and looked up to the moon, the light shining down on the large ship, making it seem ghostly yet inviting.

"How could i forget about that fateful day, that's the day I swore my loyalty towards you."

"Don't make me blush." Ranji said jokingly before he laughed along his good friend, "Anyhow, if there is a trade going on, I hope there will be another person with your expertise on deal making."

"If there is, i'll make him my student."

"That's exactly what I want you to do, the next ship we buy, I want the captain to be you so it can be my ship to make deals, a decoy."

"Than I shall make that ship truly worthy to be a second Calling."

Ranji nodded and watched the lights of Muroto in the distance, the next day would be quite surprising.

The daughter of the Emperor of Japan was in the city, followed by her caretaker and some guards, Zatsune Miku, along with her twin sister, Hatsune Miku, gave a quiet sigh of annoyance as the caretaker of the twins simply rambled about, how their other sisters should take examples of how they both act.

"Xean….can i take Miku to show her the ships that will be docking…." Zatsune said as the teal haired princess looked excited and looked at, what seemed to be a very strict man.

"Fine but at least take some guards, there are many of these filthy commoners that would take the chance to hold you for ransom." He said in a quite irritated tone, watching the black haired girl quickly walk away with her sister. "You two, follow them and make sure they don't do anything to dishonor their father." Two men armed with cutlass nodded and walked after the girls.

Zatsune and her sister stopped at the port and stared at the many ships coming, one of which was quite large than the others, she tilted her head as she watched the people on the ship yelling at each other, getting ready to leave the ship.

"Miku, want to go and get a closer look?" She asked her little sister.

"Yeah, Can we say hello to the captain?" The 17 year old asked curiously.

"Only if the guards make sure it's safe to get o-." Zatsune was quickly interrupted by a crew member who laughed heartedly.

"So you want to see the captain of The Calling….hmmm, please wait for a moment." The quite muscular member said, ignoring the fact the guards had their weapons ready, "McGunigle, there seems to be some lovely girls that wish to see the captain.

The short and round adult looked over the railing and examined the girls before giving a wide grin, "Oooh captain, there seems to be some fans of you." He said, walking down the steps of the ship before walking towards his duties Ranji had told him.

Zatsune huffed slightly with annoyance at being called a fan, while Miku simply giggled at how cheerful they seemed in some way. Ranji had heard what McGunigle said and walked out of his quarters and over to the railing before looking over to the twins, Ranji's attention was locked onto Zatsune, her slightly pale skin, her leg black pigtails, her what seemed to be, soft red lips, and her eyes that glistened like rubies. Something inside him felt like bursting through his chest, ignoring the strange feeling, he walked down to docks and bowed politely to the two.

"Captain Ranji Kazatzani, how may I be of a service?"

"My sister Miku, wanted to see a captain of the ship." Zatsune said.

"Oh did she now?" Ranji said and turned to the teal haired girl before smiling and making a rose appear, handing it to her, "M'Lady."

Miku giggled and took it, "Thank you Captain."

"Please, just call me Ranji."

The multi-colored male stood up straight and looked over to Zatsune, examining her style of clothing, high brand clothes, a noble, that Ranji took note of before looking at the guards, they seemed to have high-class looks when it hit him, they were the daughter of a very important person.

"Miss…"

"Zatsune, just Zatsune." She said and nodded at him.

"Zatsune, you don't happen to be the daughter of someone important?"

"The emperor." Miku interrupted and nodded, only to receive a pinch on the cheek by Zatsune.

"How many times are we supposed to tell you, don't tell anyone about it." She scoffed, Miku whined a bit as she struggled to be free. Ranji laughed, enjoying the scene.

"You two seem extremely close?" The captain said with amusement and sat down on a barrel.

"You could say that." Zatsune grumbled and let her cheek go before facing him, slowly the more she looked at him, the more she got a fuzzy feeling in her chest, trying her best to ignore it, she grabbed Miku's hand. "I'm sorry to say, but I bid you a farewell...Captain." She said and walked away with Miku waving at Ranji and walked with her sister, the two guards after them.

"Someone get me information on those girls…." Ranji ordered, quietly telling himself, 'One of them caught my attention.'


	2. Chapter 2

Loves Notes: The Letter

For about two months, Ranji had become close friends with the Emperors daughter, Zatsune Miku, luckily, no one knew that he was a pirate with large bounty on his head, for Ranji was quick witted. In his quarters, the red haired young adult was writing a letter that he would send to Zatsune through air by using a mailing bird.

"What should I write her, a loving letter, explaining how happy I am to have a friend like." He said, talking with his kitten, scratching her chin, hearing her purr loudly, "Or my feelings towards her." He told himself, unaware that he spoke that out loud without knowing. A small blush appeared across his cheeks, shaking his head , he sigh and looked out the window, overlooking the docks.

"Maybe a night time walk will help me think clearly." He said and put Lady Rose on his bed and got up, walking towards the exit and watched that some crewmates had left to the tavern for a drink, others were recruiting members for the new ship McGunigle had acquired under the order of Ranji, the new ship was named, Dawning Light, a good name for the lightly painted ship.

Walking beside it, he watched the lights of the town, giving a small smile, he requested his hat, before putting it on and walked towards the city, unaware of what's to come his way, could it be the one he seeks, or could it be a bounty hunter after his head. Oh well, he wanted to enjoy the night, but perhaps he'd see something he would never want to remember.

Zatsune was in the fort, in her room watching the city, looking over to docks and saw The Calling, and Dawning Light. "Your boyfriend is still here?" Miku teased before getting both of her cheeks pulled, Zatsune staring at her with an irritated glow in her eyes.

"Idiot, He's not my boyfriend, we just write to each other how our days have been, no feelings between each other…..and shouldn't you get ready for the ball!" Zatsune scolded her and let her cheeks go.

"Buuuut, Zatsuneee….I don't want to got to the ball."

"You know we have to or dad will get angry." The dark hair maiden said and looked out the window, whispering to herself, 'no feelings.' She sighed and closed the curtains before kicking miku out of her room and walked to her wardrobe and removed her night robe and chose a dress.

After getting her dress, shoes, and makeup on, Zatsune looked at herself in the mirror, the reason for the ball was to meet Zatsune's finace, the son of one the Dukes from Japan, Akaito Shion, a fully red haired male, 21 years of age, he was viewed by many females as a god, but to Zatsune, he was just a calm and manly, but she never liked him, mainly because he was quiet sexual in many ways. Zatsune always wondered what her father saw in Akaito, shaking her head, she walked out her room to meet with Miku.

Ranji was at the tavern, finishing a drink when he overheard that there was a ball going to happen and that Zatsune and her sister were the hosts, that many nobles where going, an event profitable for him, the only problem, he had no clothes of a noble, and that it was a masquerade ball, he would have to steal some clothes and a mask, luckily, he loved to have fun with nobles, so paying his drink, he quickly left for some errands that he was going to run, first things first, clothes of a noble.

A noble that was in his chariot was talking with himself, "A shame that it can't be my son to be the fiance of Zatsune, oh well, i'll try my luck with Hatsune." He said before his chariot halted abruptly, "Wilferd! What is the meaning of this, we have yet to reach the ballroom." He said angrily before his door opened and he was hit by a dart, knocking him out. Hands grabbed his shoulders as he was dragged out and stripped.

Fixing his collar, Ranji looked at the burning chariot and bodies , letting the horses free and put on a mask, smiling faintly before looking at his 'new' pocket watch and clothes, "I'm sorry good sir, but i'm doing the people a good by giving them some extra money, though i'm sure you won't need it." He said and chuckled faintly before walking away, to the building for the party in a distance.

Zatsune was watching the guests arrive, one by one, when she noticed a man with red hair, Akaito Shion, dressed in white and red clothes, he looked up at the throne seats and bowed politely at the twins before he walked away, Zatsune simply snorted and looked at Miku who watched her with a smug grin.

"You want the captain, don't you sister." She teased before suffering another cheek pinching.

"Be quiet will you, you're like a little girl." The elegant princess said with annoyance. "Just stay put while I go try to get something to drink before we start." She ordered and walked away, not noticing that Ranji had entered and looked around, the mask covering his face like it was a part of him, his aquatic eyes searched the room before he spotted the one he enjoyed writing to, making his way through the endless crowd of laughing nobles, he reached her and smiled faintly.

"Lovely party this is." Ranji said and laughed lightly.

With much surprise, Zatsune turned around and looked around, "You idiot, what if someone saw you! You'd be hanged or beheaded!" She said, her ruby eyes wide and with slight fear.

"Don't worry, with the disguise, no one will notice a thing." He said before a voice interrupted their reunion, Ranji took action and walked behind Zatsune, acting as if he said his hellos and goodbyes, looking at the food they had.

"My fiance, Zatsune my dear, care to introduce me to your friend?" Akaito said, Ranji turned around, making eye contact with him. Akaito noticed how blue eyes are and took a mental note. "I'm Akaito Shion, the son of one of the Dukes from Japan."

"Pleasure to meet you, good sir." Ranji said and stood close behind Zatsune, she felt him gently yet unnoticably press against her, which she felt relief to be by someone she could talk calmly with, even if it was by letters.

"Akaito, please, I was having a pleasant conversation with a good friend of mine." Zatsune said and looked away from, feeling the eyes of her playful sister watch them.

"Oh? Just how good of friends are you both." Akaito asked before walking away. Ranji sighed and stepped in front of her and smiled faintly.

"How can you stand him." He said jokingly.

"You tell me." She mumbled.

"Don't let it bother you, come dance with me…" He said and held his hand out for her, smiling as he had slipped his letter into her dress without her knowing.

"Sure." She and bowed politely before taking his hand and walked with to the center of the room, after the dance she would have to start the main event.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Letters: The Meeting

As Ranji and Zatsune were dancing in the center, attention on them as Ranji had Zatsune close to him, listening to the people talk how great they both danced, gracefully and in sync, Ranji twirled Zatsune, only to have an arm on her waist and lower her, holding her other hand into the air, both making eye contact, ruby eyes with clear aqua eyes, their hearts beating at the same pace, as if knowing what they wanted, Ranji wanted the emptiness of his heart filled with someone, Zatsune wanted someone she could pour her true feelings to, they wanted each other.

Akaito clapped as the song and their dance was over, soon everyone else was clapping and Ranji straightened her, bowing to her and walking to the crowd, Zatsune had a faint red tint on her cheeks as she walked back up the large stairs and sat beside her sister who watched her with a warm smile.

"Tell me everything." Miku purred and leaned over her seat and into her twin's face, once again, having her cheeks pinched, "Zatsune, my cheeks will be red by the time I become a mother." She whined and huffed.

"Keep your nose to yourself...we just danced, nothing more, nothing less." Zatsune told her and leaned her head against her hand and looked around party, looking for Ranji when she saw him talking with nobles and watched him intenly, another faint blush before shaking her head, using both her hands to gently pat her face, "Calm down Zatsune." She told heself.

"Yes, you both dance quiet nicely." A scruffy bearded man said, patting Ranji's back.

"Thank you." He replied and bowed before walking away from the group and looked over to the thrones and smiled at Zatsune, before Akaito caught him looking at her.

"Taking a liking to her haven't we now." He said, standing beside Ranji.

"Jealous that she trusts me more than she trusts you, Sir Akaito." Ranji retorted, Akaito's eyes were filled with anger as they stared each other down.

"Just who do you think you are….Mister Kazatzani…"

"Just a lovely sailor, who's true love it the sea." Ranji said and left Akaito alone. Zatsune stood up and soon their caretaker Xean cleared his throat and spoke.

"M'Lady Zatsune and Miku shall now have their speech."

"People of Muroto, I, Zatsune Miku, now the fiance of the Akaito, Heir to the being the Duke of Japan, today we celebrate the day when Akaito and I become newly weds." She spoke, feeling the gaze of everone on her, one in particular. "They day shall be on the 25th of December, a day of giving and receiving a special gift from close friends and family, My gift to Akaito, my heart and love." She continued, though every word she forced, not having a single ounce of love for him.

Akaito stepped up beside her, "People of Muroto, I, Akaito Shion, has been giving the honor of to marrying Lady Zatsune, My gift to her, the protection and love she so deeply deserves from her fiance." He said and looked at her before getting on her knees and putting on a ring on her finger. Ranji watched, jealousy striking at his chest, making him want to yell out and make Akaito never marry her, but that couldn't be done, guards were in every part of the ballroom, if he tried anything and get himself exposed, he'd be captured and publicly excuted, in front of Zatsune, that he wouldn't allow,

Zatsune didn't blush, she simply watched him and looked at everyone else before she smiled and raised her glass, starting the real party, Ranji made his move and made way as Zatsune walk downstairs, taking her arm and whispered into her ear, "Meet me at the docks, I wish to meet you again." He said and walked away.

She nodded and watched him disappear into the crowd, giving a quiet sigh, she felt lips touch her cheek, she quickly moved her head away.

"Still don't trust you Akaito." Zatsune said in annoyance.

"But we're getting married, have some faith."

"Bite me." She snapped and walked away, Miku followed after her, skipping happily behind Zatsune, giggling. Akaito simply watched, he looked away to attend the other nobles.

After midnight had struck, the nobled, including Akaito and left the ballroom, Zatsune in her chambers, getting ready to sleep, as she removed her dress, a folded letter fell from it, picking it up, she opened it and began to read:

"My lovely Zatsune,

The day I saw you at docks, I was curious of your identity, but the more I spent writing letters to you, and the secret meeting we had. I noticed you can be easily angered by simple things, so I took the liberty to watch what I say, but now that I truely know how you feel about your sisters and myself, I want to personally tell you my feelings, that's why I wish to meet you again, Where the moon shines down, there is a tree near a small stream, the water glistened like you ruby eyes, at the strike of midnight, I shall be waiting for you, my dear friend.

With much respect,

Ranji Kazatzani."

Zatsune's entire face was a deep shade of red, she held the paper to her chest and smiled faintly.

"That idiot." She said quietly and instead of sleep she began to get dressed in much more fiting clothes before going to her door and looked both ways before she quietly made her way through the large corridors of her temporary home, looking around she snuck past some guards and exit through the rear and began to make her way to the nearby forest. Light of the moon illuminating her path, as if showing her where to go for the secret meeting, the letter in her pocket, a feeling in her chest wanting to burst, eager to meet her friend.

Ranji was siting by the stream, looking into the water and took out his pocket watch he stole and checked the time and smiled, "At the stroke of midnight, i'll be waiting." He told himself and stretched before hearing a rustling behind him, turning around, a fimiliar figure walked out.

"Ranji…" The soft voice said, the girl had a warm smile before she ran and hugged. "You big idiot." She told him before punching him in the stomach. He grunted and held his stomach. "You know I hate to be made embarrassed."

"Y-Yeah...forgot about that." He said andstood up straight, rubbing his stomach, "But that didn't mean to hit me hard."

"Too late." She said and smiled playfully. "So why did you want to meet here? She said and squeaked as Ranji picked her up, his arms under her as a chair. "R-Ranji!?" She said startled and looked down at him, her covering their faces from view, "W-What…" But she was interrupted by his lips touching hers. Ranji was right, her lips were soft to the touch, pulling back he looked up at her, her cheeks were a much darker red, her eyes wide.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss.." Ranji said quietly and set her down. Zatsune didn't know what to do before looking up at him him.

"C-can we go….to your ship...now?" She asked and looked to the side before he nodded and took hold of her hand, beginning his way out of the forest and to the city, the trees in this part of the forest gave it an errie feeling, Zatsune simply walked beside him, paying no mind to her surroundings.

"My crew are most likely at the tavern having a drink, or fighting with other pirates." He said and looked at her. "So we'll have some privacy, I have someone dear that I want you to meet." He told her and looked at her.

"If it's your mother, than i'll try not to punch you again." She said and heard him laugh heartedly. "Idiot.."


	4. Chapter 4

Love Letters: The Challenge

Ranji walked slowly through the empty streets of Muroto, looking over his side to Zatsune who looked around before she saw the docks and looked at him, she quickly looked away and puffed her cheeks.

"We there yet?" She asked and looked at him.

"Yeah, we arrived." He said as the sun began rise up from the distant horizon. "And it seems like my cry had a good night." He said and stared at the many men, asleep on the ship. McGunigle however was checking with a merchant for more supplies for both the ships. "McGunigle." Ranji called as he waved at him.

"Captain!" He said and walked over, "I have the information you wanted….about the trade."

"A job well done." He said and took the parchment McGunigle had taken out of his pocket and read it, "Ready the crew, we'll strike them in the afternoon." He said and looked at Zatsune. "Sorry about that." He said and sighed, "Come, Let's go to my quarters." He said and led her into the ship.

"What was that all about." She asked.

"I'm going to attack a caravan that has slaves, once that happens, my other ship will have a new crew, or course we'll see if they know how to keep a ship in the proper order." He said and looked at her who nodded. Upon entering the the office, Ranji looked down and picked up Lady Rose and turned to face Zatsune.

"Meet Lady Rose, my very dear companion." He told her and kissed the kitten's nose. Zatsune looked at the kitten.

"She's so cute." Zatsune said and took her gently and giggled, letting the feline lick her nose, holding her to her chest, Zatsune looked at him, "I'm surprised that _you_ would have a cat, I thought a pirate would have a parrot on his shoulder."

"Oh nonono, I love cats, birds to me, are just a nuisance." He said and grabbed a glass and served himself before taking a drink and looked at her. Zatsune set the kitten down and walked over to him and stared at him.

"This if for kissing me." She said and punched him in the stomach again and pushed him onto his bed and got close to him, "And this is for punching you." She said and pressed her lips on his, her dress slowly began to fall but McGunigle ran inside and quickly looked away, Zatsune quickly covered herself and looked over.

"Captain, we seem to have a problem." He said with a very worried tone.

"What-" Ranji began to speak before Akaito walked in, pushing the pirate away and stared at the scene.

"You pitiful pirate." He growled and drew his wepon, "I challenge you." He said angrily.

"And ruin the fun…" Ranji said and sat up, "Very well I accept your challenge, Name the time and place?"

"The main courtyard, at noon." Akaito said before grabbing Zatsune and dragging her away, she looked over her shoulder to Ranji and mouthed, 'Help'

"Oh, but she stays with me." Ranji said walking after them, some of his crew drew their swords and pointed them at Akaito. The red haired noble growled and let her go before leaving the ship. Zatsune looked at Ranji and smiled greatfully at him.

"I should get going, thank you." She said.

"My pleasure princess." He said and bowed at her and watched her leave. "Make sure she gets home safely." He told two men who nodded and walked after Zatsune.

Later on, Ranji had told McGunigle to start the attack without him, he needed to be ready for the little duel he and Akaito are having in the courtyard. He thought of how Akaito was with his sword skills, was he just a show off or was he a quite skilled one. He looked at his cutlass and nodded before grabbing it and strapping it to his side, "Be nice Lady Rose."

Making his way out, Ranji nodded at his men that were going to attack the caravan. "Remember, ask for those that can help maintain a ship." He said and left for the city. Maneuvering away from the crowd forming up by the courtyard, judging by the many people in the area, word had spread like a wildfire, maybe Akaito had told someone and so the story spread, maybe he wanted to embarrass Ranji in a duel in hopes to keep him away from Zatsune.

Walking to the center of the courtyard, he felt the eyes of everyone turn to him, sitting down on the fountain, Ranji stretched and looked up to the sky and waited for then he would fight, giving a small grin, he never knew his life would take and entertaining turn.

"So you did show up." A familiar voice grunted, with the sound of a weapon being unsheathed. Ranji looked over and smiled.

"I'd never miss a chance for entertainment." Ranji said and drew out his weapon and became ready, watching his opponent with keen eyes. "Ladies first." He said and was caught by surprise how fast he was, barely managing to raise his cutlass and blocked the attack.

"Surprised?" Akaito said and stepped back before Ranji swiped at him at him, cutting Akaito's vest. "Is that all."

"I have more surprises, but i'll just stick to the basics." Ranji told him and ran at him. Both cutlasses hit on point, making a clanking noise, Ranji had a playful grin on his face, obviously enjoying this duel. Akaito on the other hand looked frustrated.

"Why don't you just die." He said angrily, landing a scratch on Ranji's chest before he gave a laugh, lunging forward, his blade meeting Ranji's, swiftly, the pirate made their blades fly into the air before he pulled out his dagger and lunged at Akaito with it pointed straight for his chest, seeing him charge, Akaito quickly grabbed his arm and punched him in the stomach, Ranji grunted with force he received, feeling his arm with dagger turned on him, Akaito tried to plug it into his neck, but his adversary put a fight, pushing back with his might, people cheered, loving the action as the two fought.

Chanting to kill the pirate, to murder the noble to return their money. Ranji ignored their chants focusing on not getting killed before kicking Akaito away,the red head held his stomach before he looked around, their weapons on the ground near the a merchant, the merchant simply picked them up and tossed them to their respective owner.

"Thank you good chap." Ranji said before turning to Akaito and got ready again. "This fight is going nowhere I see." Digging through his pocket, he pulled out what seemed to be a tiny ball, "I must do something important." Ranji threw the ball to the floor, making a cloud of dust obscure everyone's vision, taking the chance, Ranji ran away, looking over his shoulder to see if he was being chased, no one behind him, he looked forward and continued his was.


	5. Chapter 5

Akaito watched as the smoke had cleared before looking around, he growled and ran off, searching for the pirate, grabbing his cutlass he ran quickly through the town's streets for Ranji, signaling the guards to be on the lookout for him. He was not letting the pirate get away.

Ranji had put on his cloak and walking into another crowd, watching the guard run past them, he waited for a moment before he walked away, looking behind him to make sure he wasn't followed, the pirate quickly looked forward and spotted the embassy for the Emperor, quickly he looked around the entrance, guarded by many soldiers, he cursed himself quietly and walked away from his spot and ran towards the back entrance.

He peeked from a corner and spotted only two guards, he quickly threw a rock a few feet away from them, one of the soldiers looked at the direction before he walked towards the sound, taking the chance, he carefully walked behind one and wrapped an arm around his neck, choking him until he knocked the guard out and dragged him away. Taking the chance he created for himself, Ranji quickly opened the door, slowly closing it and headed down the hallways.

Paintings of the Emperor himself decorated the walls, the man had a very calm demeanor, Ranji walked cautiously before he hid behind a pillar as some guard marched across another hallway.

"This could be difficult." He told himself before taking some steps away from the pillar and continued his way through the embassy, ever so quietly, Ranji took out his dagger and pressed his back against the wall and stood beside a door, opening it slowly, Ranji walked inside and closing it gently and quietly, he quickly went up behind the guard and covered his mouth, slitting his throat and dragged him away into the wardrobe.

"Now...where is the room." He said before looking the hallway and looked at the room, "This isn't the right one…" He said quietly and peeked out the door, looking both ways before he walked out the room and tried his best to stay quiet. Eyes scanning the doors, opening them and taking a quick look before leaving the room and moving to the next.

"Where is it…" He said before he stopped and heard humming, "Bingo." He said before looking around again and slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Zatsune was sitting on her bed, looking out her window, though she had a sad smile, but Ranji knew why. He gave a faint smile and hugged her from the sighed, hearing a surprised gasp, he looked at her and saw her flustered before she shook it off.

"What are you doing here!?" She said in a hushed whisper.

"I'm here to see you." Ranji told her and felt some stinging pain on his side, looking at it, there seemed to be a wound, touching it, Ranji gave a chuckle, "So he hit me." He said and thought, how Akaito had wounded him, maybe when he made the smoke, Akaito quickly pulled out his flintlock and shot Ranji in all the smoke, if so, why didn't he feel the impact of the shot.

"Oops." He said and looked at a very pale Zatsune before everything went dark. He couldn't hear or feel anything, everything him around was dark. "Where am I?" Ranii said to himself and walked forward, but couldn't move.

"RANJI!" She screamed and guards rushed, getting their weapons ready. "Wait..don't…" She said and stopped the guards from grabbing him.

"But...he's a pirate." One of them said.

"That doesn't matter." She snapped and looked at him, "Bring a doctor."

"As you wish." The guard said before leaving to fetch the doctor, the other two went to go and check on Miku. Zatsune looked over at Ranji and placed her hand on his chest.

"Please be okay." She said, and took hold of his hand, "That's an order."

Ranji found himself, completely alone and lost, he tried to move, but couldn't that was when he heard a voice, he took a step and looked around, grabbing his cutlass. Walking forward into the never ending darkness, cautiously looking for any exit, but to his annoyance, nothing, just simple darkness, no way to escape.

"Where can I get out." He said and sighed and put his weapon away when he heard the same voice say, 'Please be okay.' A light exploded in front of him, covering his eyes, he looked ahead and with his other hand he reached out for it. "What in the…"

His eyes opened instantly and he looked around, his hand being held by Zatsune, her eyes locked with his as he sat up slowly and winced as he looked at the hole on his side. Ranji simply blinked and looked at Zatsune and hugged her.

"I'm safe, don't worry." He told her, trying his best to reassure her. "I won't leave you..Zatsune." He said and smiled against her, closing his eyes.

"You...better not….i'll punch." She grumbled and sighed.

"Than stay by my side….For the end of days….that's my request."

"Okay…." She said and looked at him, kissing him gently, but passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

The Discussion

Ranji had been in Zatsune's room, under the watch of some guards due to his status as a pirate, thought Zatsune didn't let anyone near him and sat beside him, making sure he didn't do anything to make his injury worsen. The black haired female simply hit his head and sighed.

"...So you snuck into the embassy to see me." She said and hit him again.

"For a good reason, for if I didn't, i'd probably be losing more blood than what I did lose." He stated, before giving a gentle huff as he adjusted his seating, the guards' hands at their weapons ready. "Anyhow." He began, "I'm not going to hurt her." Ranji turned to the men and stared at them.

"We're not taking chances you pirate."

"Oh boo." Ranji said and looked at Zatsune who hit him again, grunting, he simply tapped her forehead before laying down, "Nobles have it easy." He stated, Zatsune stared at him.

"Why say that?" She said, "Most of us don't have it easy, especially if you belong to a line of royalty."

"How come?"

"All the ceremonies, the parties we don't want to attend but are still forced to go, no free will, always under watch." She said and looked out her window. "unlike you and your cew, you can go freely, with no worries of the danger, just the thril of adventure."

"Then there are people that want us dead, such as your father, most nobles, and a lot of civilians that think all we care about is to steal and rape, when we just want to have." He said and went to the window, "But, not all is bad about being a pirate, adding to what you said, we love to have fun others that don't want to be pirates but simply want to get drunk and such."

"Sound like fun."

"m'lady," A tall man said walking in with a letter, "you have a letter from your father." He said.

"Oh, thanks, let me see it." She said and took it before opening it and reading the contents before slowly looking at Ranji, "You must leave….My father is coming to see the town, and if he knows you're here...he'll hang you and your crew."

"The only problem with that, is that I can't leave due to my recovering injury and the many guards everywhere." Ranji stated and looked down the window and saw no way to climn down before he looked at Zatsune who was pacing the room.

"This is bad, very bad-" Ranji grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, smiling warmly and kissed her head, reassuring her that he'd find a way.

"Trust me, I will escape before your dad comes."

"Maybe use her as a hostage?" Miku said and walked in with a cheerfull grin. "You know, when father comes, you simply burst through the door with Zatsune, sword at her neck and carefully make your way to the ship and leave."

Ranji had been thinking the possibility of escape before he finally that of something, nodding to himself he looked at the siblings, he looked over to the letter and thought over his plan over and over before he now came to the conclusion of the idea.

"I'll just talk to him and clear things up, hopefully it'll change his mind of killing me, or maybe even he wants to meet his daughter's fiance again….I mean I nearly look like Akaito, if it weren't for the black and white on my hair, i'd pass for him." Miku pondered that idea and gave him a thumbs up.

"That's exactly what we'll do," Miku said and rubbed her hands together, "We'll make Dad think you're her fiance." She explained as Zatsune looked at them both before her face became red. "You both seem to be lovey-dovey so why not."

Ranji nodded and looked at Zatsune, "How about? Want me to be your fiance instead of Akaito."

"I...I…" She tried to speak but all this caught her off guard, peircing her with many thoughts, the wedding, honeymoon, and their future. Zatsune had been lost in her thought

as Ranji and Miku stared at her curiously.

"She's lost it." Miku said while Ranji nodded in agreement. "Think she'll get over it before Dad comes."

"Maybe." Ranji said and walked over to her and hugged her, taking hold of her hand and looked down at her. Zatsune looked up at him and her blush darkened more than ever, giving her a gentle kiss Ranji tried to calm her down before pulling away.

A few hours later, a messenger arrived and escorted Miku, Zatsune, and Ranji, who was in chains, to the main room, there, a bearded man was sitting, eyeing them before his eye turned to the pirate.

"So this is the man I've heard so much about from my advisors." Emperor Zukairo said and studied Ranji before looking at Zatsune, "The one who ran away during a duel, the one that attacked a convoy, the one that has terrorized the waters of thw world, along with other filthy pirates." He said and Zatsune looked away.

"I choose him because he knows a lot more of me than Akaito ever will, He actually listens when we talk." She said and looked at her father, "I'd die with him than be with someone I don't love." Ranji watched Zatsune talk to the man in charge and looked at Zukairo before he stepped forward only to have the back of his legs kicked and he fell to his knees.

"Great hospitality," He said and looked at the man before him, "I had a reason to flee, to attack the convoy, to terrorize and everything, because I hope to overthrow the Leaders of another country and make it a haven for us pirates and others like us." He said, "I want to make something of myself before I can think of a future for myself, i'd rather make this world safer for my children, and their children, a place for pirates to do what they wish without having a bounty on their heads." He explained, hearing laughter from the guards and the advisors around him before Zukairo raised his hand in silence,

"What you ask for is nearly impossible, to overthrow a king, you must need a legion skilled enough, something you don't have." He said and rubbed his chin in thought, "But i'll tell you one thing, if you wish to be with my daughter, you must defeat Akaito in a duel and finish it."

"Can we do that after my wound gets better."

"No." Zukairo said and Ranji nodded.

"Great." He said to himself and looked back at the Emperor. Ranji looked over to Zatsune who looked pale, was it going to be a fight to the death or was it going to be until someone backs down and admits defeat. She didn't know and feared for the worst. Ranji stood up and walked over, placing his hands on her shoulder before Zukairo spoke.

"The fight will begin this evening in the main ball room, the fight will start when my advisers have everything prepared. You may leave." He said and Ranji was grabbed and dragged away, Miku and Zatsune followed behind.


End file.
